


Hell, absolute Hell

by CrossFreak



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/F, F/M, I almost forgot phicit when I made this, I mispelled victor the entire first time, I’m just gonna update randomly sooo, JJ’s mean and idk why, M/M, Might be other characters idk, No Plot/Plotless, VictUuri, Viktor is clingy, Yuri is an aggressive baby, Yuuri’s the group mom, based after the show so there’ll be season 1 spoilers, characters might not be accurate, chatfic, im also doing this on a phone, im just going off the top of my head we’ll see where it goes, its my first time so go easy on me, the first chap deleted itself so I had to redo it T_T, these tags are cool you can do whatever you want
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:08:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28132953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrossFreak/pseuds/CrossFreak
Summary: Yuuri decides that making a group chat with all the figure skaters would be a great idea - he thought wrong
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Mila Babicheva/Sara Crispino, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’m doin this on my phone so sry if it’s not the best, and here’s a username cheat sheet.
> 
> YuuriDaMom-Yuuri Katsuki
> 
> MadKitty - Yuri(Yurio) Plisetsky
> 
> VictorKatsuki-Nikifrov - Victor
> 
> ChristopheIsGucci - Chris Giacometti
> 
> Mila BaBITCHeva - Mila Babicheva(the red head that works with Yurio)
> 
> Guang the Hong - Ji Guang-Hong
> 
> Leo de Igloo - Leo de la Iglesia 
> 
> bitchit - Phitchit Chulanot
> 
> Otabek - Otabek Altin
> 
> Sara Crispy - Sara Crispino 
> 
> Mickey Mouse - Michele Crispino
> 
> KingJJ - Jean-Jacques Leroy

** YuuriDaMom added MadKitty, bitchit, VictorKatsuki-Nikifrov, ChristopheIsGucci, Leo de Igloo, Sara Crispy, Mickey Mouse, Mila BaBITCHeva and Guang the Hong to a chat. **

** MadKitty:  ** wtf is this??

** YuuriDaMom: ** a gc of a bunch of ice skaters, I thought this would be a great way to make friends!

** MadKitty:  ** fuck u piggie

** MadKitty has left the chat. **

** YuuriDaMom has added MadKitty to the chat. **

** YuuriDaMom: ** bad son your not allowed to leave

** MadKitty:  ** for the last time im not ur fuckign son!

** Bitchit: ** ~~ fuckign ~~

**YuuriDaMom: @VictorKatsuki-Nikifrov ** is **@MadKitty** our son?

** MadKitty: ** no Victor doesn’t count he’ll just agree to what u say!

** VictorKatsuki-Nikifrov: ** ‘course yurios our son! Now come give me cuddles  ** @YuuriDaMom ** !

** YuuriDaMom: ** cant I’m sposed to be working

** bitchit:  ** rejected!

** MadKitty: ** have you just been waiting to say that  ** @bitchit **

** bitchit: ** nooo why would you ever say that?

** MadKitty:  ** fuck you

** bitchit:  ** well fuck you too!

** YuuriDaMom:  ** _ language! _

** bitchit:  ** why am i the only one getting you yelled at?!? and aren’t you ‘sposed to be working’

** YuuriDaMom: ** have you ever tried telling Yurio no?

** MadKitty:  ** that’s not my fucking name!

** YuuriDaMom:  ** and I should go work, bye!

** YuuriDaMom has logged off. **

** VictorKatsuki-Nikifrov:  ** imma go too

** VictorKatsuki-Nikifrov has logged off. **

** MadKitty:  ** see ya bitches!  ✌️

** bitchit:  ** well fuck you too!

** YuuriDaMom has logged on. **

** YuuriDaMom:  ** language

** YuuriDaMom has logged off **

** MadKitty:  ** WTF??

** MadKitty has logged off. **

** bitchit: ** Wtf x2??

** bitchit has logged off. **


	2. More people chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More people start commenting on the group and Yurio might get into a fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YuuriDaMom-Yuuri Katsuki
> 
> MadKitty - Yuri(Yurio) Plisetsky
> 
> VictorKatsuki-Nikifrov - Victor
> 
> ChrisIsGucciGay - Chris Giacometti
> 
> Mila BaBITCHeva - Mila Babicheva(the red head that works with Yurio)
> 
> Guang the Hong - Ji Guang-Hong
> 
> Leo de Igloo - Leo de la Iglesia
> 
> bitchit - Phitchit Chulanot
> 
> Otabek - Otabek Altin
> 
> Sara Crispy - Sara Crispino
> 
> Mickey Mouse - Michele Crispino
> 
> KingJJ - Jean-Jacques Leroy

**KingJJ logged on.**

**KingJJ:** oh? what is this? a new place to show off my amazing self?

**KingJJ:** It’s JJ style!

**MadKitty logged on.**

**MadKitty:** no

**MadKitty kicked KingJJ from the chat.**

**YuuriDaMom logged on.**

**YuuriDaMom:** yes

**YuuriDaMom added KingJJ to the chat.**

**MadKitty:** fuck u

**KingJJ:** how could you be so cruel?!

**YuuriDaMom: @KingJJ** sorry

**MadKitty:** dont apologize he’s just a bitch

**KingJJ:** your just jealous you don’t have a wife!

**YuuriDaMom:** you realize almost everybody here’s gay right **@KingJJ**?

**KingJJ:** really?

**YuuriDaMom:** everyone say ‘I’ if you’re gay! I

**MadKitty:** im actually bi 

**VictorKatsuki-Nikifrov logged on.**

**VictorKatsuki-Nikifrov:** I think we all know I’m bi

**bitchit has logged on.**

**bitchit:** i

**ChristopheIsGucci has logged on.**

**ChristopheIsGucci has changed their name to ChrisIsGucciGay**

**ChrisIsGucciGay:** refernce my name

**bitchit:** ~~refernce~~

**ChrisIsGucciGay:** well fuck u

**YuuriDaMom:** _language!_ there are children here

**MadKitty:** im not a fucking child pork bowl!

**YuuriDaMom:** *pork cutlet bowl

**YuuriDaMom:** and yes youre a child just not the one I was talkin about.

**MadKitty:** then who tf are you talking about?

**YuuriDaMom:** **@Leo de Igloo**

**Leo de Igloo logged on.**   
  


**Leo de Igloo:** hi mom!

**YuuriDaMom:** hi Leo! have you ever sworn in your life?

**Leo de Igloo:** i have....

**YuuriDaMom:** what the fuck?!?! When where why??

**Leo de Igloo:** i said c-crap when I was 13...

**MadKitty:** did you just fucking text stutter

**YuuriDaMom:** shhh we must preserve his innocence!

**KingJJ:** **@Leo de Igloo** are you gay?

**Leo de Igloo:** well I uh don't know?

**YuuriDaMom:** JJ don't ask such private questions!!!

**Leo de Igloo:** its fine mom

**VictorKatsuki-Nikifrov:** Yuuuuuuriiiii

**VictorKatsuki-Nikifrov:** Cuddlesss

**YuuriDaMom:** fine, bye guys!

**YuuriDaMom logged off.**

**VictorKatsuki-Nikifrov logged off.**

**Leo de Igloo:** I have to go work on hw, bye everyone!

**Leo de Igloo logged off.**

**MadKitty:** I'm leaving bitches

**MadKitty logged off.**

**bitchit:** bye fuckers!

**YuuriDaMom logged on.**

**YuuriDaMom:** _language_!

**YuuriDaMom logged off.**

**bitchit:** WTF?!

**bitchit logged off.**

**Everybody logged off.(I'm too lazy to type it out XD)**


	3. Chapter 3 I guess?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuff happens, Yurio's antisocial.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chap! Didn’t have much time so I tried to fit it in
> 
> YuuriDaMom-Yuuri Katsuki
> 
> MadKitty - Yuri(Yurio) Plisetsky
> 
> VictorKatsuki-Nikifrov(Yuuri’sHusband) - Victor
> 
> ChrisIsGucciGay - Chris Giacometti
> 
> Mila BaBITCHeva - Mila Babicheva(the red head that works with Yurio)
> 
> Guang the Hong - Ji Guang-Hong
> 
> Leo de Igloo - Leo de la Iglesia
> 
> bitchit - Phitchit Chulanot
> 
> Otabek - Otabek Altin
> 
> Sara Crispy - Sara Crispino
> 
> Mickey Mouse - Michele Crispino
> 
> KingJJ - Jean-Jacques Leroy

**VictorKatsuki-Nikifrov logged on.**

**VictorKatsuki-Nikifrov:** is anybody else on?

**YuuriDaMom logged on.**

**YuuriDaMom:** why tf are you awake at 4 am????

  
 **VictorKatsuki-Nikifrov:** i stayed up really late watching tv.... dont yell at me pls!  
  


 **YuuriDaMom:** i wont yell as long as you promise to go to sleep right now and sleep in

**VictorKatsuki-Nikifrov:** but yuuriiiiiii you know i cant sleep innnn!

**YuuriDaMom:** well then i guess you’re getting yelled at

**VictorKatsuki-Nikifrov:** wait no!!!!

**VictorKatsuki-Nikifrov:** dont yell ill got to sleep!

**YuuriDaMom:** good

**YuuriDaMom logged off.**

**VictorKatsuki-Nikifrov changed their name to Yuuri’sHusband.**

**Yuuri’sHusband logged off.**

* * *

**  
** **MadKitty logged on.**

**MadKitty: @Yuuri’sHusband** why TF were you awake at 4 fucking am??

**Yuuri’sHusband logged on.**

**Yuuri’sHusband:** uhhh i couldnt sleep?

**MadKitty:** fuck this i need someone to suffer with me

**MadKitty added Otabek to the chat.**

**MadKitty:** **@Otabek** s u f f e r w i t h m e  
  


**Otabek logged on.**

**Otabek: @MadKitty** no

**Otabek left the chat.**

**MadKitty added Otabek to the chat.**

**MadKitty:** yes

**Yuuri’sHusband:** ohoho

**Yuuri’sHusband:** has little Yurio made a friend?

**Madkitty:** i will fucking kill you victor

**Yuuri’sHusband:** no you

**YuuriDaMom logged on.**

**YuuriDaMom: @Yuuri’sHusband** come clean up your shit victor your rooms a pit

**YuuriDaMom logged off.**

**Yuuri’sHusband:** yes ma’am

**Yuuri’sHusband logged off.**

**Otabek:** are they always this weird?

**MadKitty:** yes sadly

**MadKitty:** wanna come over later?

**Otabek:** sure

**Otabek logged off.**

**MadKitty logged off.**


End file.
